Bad Choices And Confessions
by pixiesticks-30
Summary: Ziva almost lets a suspect get away due to not following orders. WARNING: Contains the discipline spanking of an adult.


Hello, this is my first story posted here, I will have two more posted tonight that I have completed. I will post more a little later. I have more wrote, I just need to clean them up. I also have several ideas for future stories. Please let me know what you think about it, I would love to hear from you.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Bad Choices And Confessions

Summary: Ziva almost lets a suspect escape, but she gets away with it. But she can't escape her conscience. WARNING: Discipline spanking of an adult.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Tim walked towards a rundown farm house several miles from the nearest town. The farmhouse was believed to be the hideout of three Petty Officers who killed two guards and stole seventy thousand dollars in payroll money.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs whispered, as they approached the house. "Take the back. McGee take the left side of the house in case they jump out the window. Ziva, take the right." They nodded and did as they were told.

Gibbs walked to the front door and whispered into his mic, "Everyone in position?"

"Check." Three voices answered.

"McGee, Ziva, hold position. DiNozzo, we go on three."

Gibbs counted to three, then him and Tony burst into the house. The three Petty officers were sitting in the living room playing cards. They jumped up in surprise when Gibbs burst into the room.

"NCIS!" Gibbs shouted. "Don't move!"

Tony quickly checked the rest of the house, finding no one else. Then he too entered the living room.

"House is clear, Boss." The younger man said.

Tony was about to make sure the men were not armed, when one of them took off running. He ran into the hallway, then jumped out of a window, glass shattering as he broke through it.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ziva was upset about the assignment of guarding the window, who would want to jump out a window? She felt as if her talents were being wasted by being told to stay outside, she should be inside where the action was. She heard Tony through her ear wig say that the house was clear.

"Great." She mumbled to herself. "I missed all the action."

She saw a mound of fresh dug dirt several feet away and smiled, at least she found the money. She knew she was supposed to hold her position until told otherwise, but she didn't see the point. It was over. So she walked to the mound of dirt and was about to see if her assumption was correct.

Then she heard the sound of glass shattering and running footsteps. She whirled around and saw a man running towards the road, he had jumped from the window she was supposed to be guarding.

Ziva swore under her breath and chased after the man. He was almost to the road, and Ziva saw a car heading towards them. She knew she had to stop him before he was able to somehow stop the car. She thought about pulling her gun out and shooting him, but was afraid of hitting whoever was in the car.

So instead, she sped up and then lunged at the man. She tackled him hard and they both hit the ground, rolling around until Ziva landed a hard punch to his jaw. Then he went limp and she stood up. The car drove by and she saw that there were three children in the backseat.

"Nice tackle Ziva." She looked towards the house and saw Tony standing by the window. "Next time I play football, I want you on my team."

Ziva smiled, but it was a weak smile. She knew that she almost blew it. If he had gotten to the road, to the car, then they could have been looking at a hostage situation. A hostage situation involving three young children. She now knew that she really should have stayed in position.

When she made it back to the house, with the suspect in cuffs, Gibbs was waiting on her.

"You okay?" He asked her, concern evident in his voice.

"I am fine."

"Good job." He told her, making her feel even worse. Apparently Gibbs did not know that she had disobeyed a direct order, at least her butt was safe from his wrath.

I believe I have found the money." She said, nodding over to the mound of dirt. "Something has been buried there recently."

Gibbs nodded and said, "I'll have DiNozzo and McGee check it out, you get that cut cleaned."

Ziva looked down at her arm and noticed that it did have a cut on it. It didn't appear to be very deep, but it was bleeding.

"I am fine."

"That wasn't a request." Gibbs' voice left no room for further argument.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tony and McGee were examining the area where they believed the money was, getting the evidence and taking pictures before they disturbed the dirt. Tim had just placed a number marker beside a footprint and was about to take a picture, but Tony reached out and lowered the camera.

"What are you doing, Tony?" Tim asked. "It's evidence."

"No it's not, Mcpicture." Tony replied. "Does the footprint look familiar?"

Tim examined the print closer and saw what he meant. "It's Ziva's, but she wasn't over here. She…." He broke off as realization hit him. "She was not where she was supposed to be."

'Bingo."

"Does Gibbs know?"

"No."

Tim nodded, and then went back to gathering evidence. The money was indeed buried there, all of it.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The rest of the work day was torture for Ziva, her guilt was eating at her. She wanted to tell Gibbs the truth, but was afraid of his response. She was not afraid of the whipping she was bound to get, although she was very nervousness about it. She knew first hand that they hurt like hell.

She was afraid that Gibbs would think less of her, that he would be disappointed in her. And that confused her; she never really cared about what others thought of her. Not even her own Father, but she did care what Gibbs thought.

"If you're done with the reports, you can all go." Gibbs' voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly laid her file on his desk and left, Tony and Tim right behind her. They rode on the elevator together.

"Something on your mind, Ziva?" Tony asked. "You look distracted."

"I am fine." She lied. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. She rushed out before he could ask another question.

Ziva drove home, breaking several traffic laws as she did so. She changed and went for a run, running usually cleared her mind.

As she ran, Ziva thought about her role at NCIS and about her co-workers roles in her life. They had broken down many barriers that she had built around her heart, barriers that she had thought were indestructible. She didn't even realize when they were torn down, just that they were.

Abby was like a sister to her, she reminded her of Tali in many ways. They both looked at the world and saw good, even after all of the evil they had seen. Tim was like a kid brother, more of a brother then Ari had been. She loved Ari, even after everything that had happened. But she knew that he had used her, had all of her life. She also knew that Tim would never use her, he would never betray her.

Jimmy was like a kid brother in some ways also, he was a good listener and did not judge her. Ducky was like an uncle, very kind and understanding. But also very stern if you foolishly put your health in danger.

Tony was something special, though she hated to admit it. He was more then a brother, more then a friend. He made life worth living, made everyday seem like it contained unlimited possibilities.

Gibbs was like a Father to her, more so then her own Father. He was harsh at times, and pushed them all very hard. But he was also very caring and gentle. He was hard on them because he knew they had potential and he wanted them to reach and exceed that potential.

They were her family.

By the time Ziva made it back to her apartment, she had come to a decision. She quickly showered, changed, then left again.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gibbs was in his basement, working on yet another boat. He heard the door upstairs open and heard footsteps, but he continued working. He figured he knew who the visitor was, it was Ziva.

After the bust, Gibbs noticed how agitated she was. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he knew she would talk when she was ready. Apparently she was ready.

The door to the basement opened and Ziva walked down the stairs, slowly.

"Shalom Gibbs." She greeted.

"Ziva."

"We need to talk."

Gibbs put the sander he was using down, and turned to face her. "Alright."

Ziva saw that he was wearing shorts and an old NCIS tee shirt, but no belt. But she knew that there were probably several belts laying around.

Ziva took a deep breath, then started talking. "Earlier today, at the farmhouse, I was not where I was supposed to be . I felt annoyed that I had to wait outside and I left my post. It was very wrong and could have ended very badly. If the suspect had reached the road before I was able to stop him, I do not know what would have happened. But it is most likely that he would have stopped the car and used the passengers as hostages.

I now know why you assigned McGee and myself to stay outside. McGee was to make sure no one escaped through the woods and I was to make sure no one escaped by the road. Regardless of the reasons though, I should have followed your orders. You are the Agent in charge and I trust you. I know you hate apologies, but I am sorry for my actions."

Gibbs listened in silence, his face never changing expressions.

"You could have gotten away with it." He said after a few moments. "I didn't know."

"But I did know." Ziva said.

Gibbs nodded and said, "Stay here." Then he turned and walked up the stairs. When he returned, Ziva was standing in the exact same spot.

He was now carrying a thick leather belt, and wrapping part of it around his hand. The buckle was securely held in his fist, and Ziva knew that it was so she would not get hit with the buckle. She knew that even when Gibbs was punishing them, he still took their safety seriously and he would never lose control and go over the line between discipline and abuse.

"I am proud of you for coming to me and telling me the truth." Gibbs said, as he stood in front of her. "That took guts and strength of character, both of which I know you have." Then his voice turned hard and he growled, "You do not disobey a direct order, and you do not leave your position until you are told to or until something happens that you think warrants it. You do not act like a spoilt child who thinks she should be involved in every fight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

Gibbs motioned towards the work bench and Ziva walked over to it and bent over it.

"The only thing keeping your pants up is the fact that you came to me and confessed." Gibbs said, as he walked behind her and placed a hand on her back.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

The first three licks landed in the same spot in the middle of her butt.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

The next three landed just below that. Ziva gritted her teeth

SMACK SMACK SMACK

The next three landed on her tender sit spot where her butt met her thighs, and had her eyes tearing up. Her butt felt as if it was on fire.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Three more to her sit spot caused her to gasp in pain, she knew she would feel those every time she sat down for a while.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Three to her thighs had tears streaming down her face.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ahhh!" when three more landed on her thighs, she could not stop the cry of pain or the sobs.

SMACK SMACK

"Ohhh!" two more to her already throbbing sit spot had her sobbing hard.

Gibbs tossed the belt on the bench and stepped back to give her some space.

Ziva stayed there for a few moments, then stood up and faced Gibbs. Then she stepped forward and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder and continued to cry softly.

Gibbs was surprised at first, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her. Ziva never did that before. Usually, after a spanking, Gibbs would hug her. She was usually stiff for a moment then melted into his embrace, but she had never initiated the hug.

After a few moments, Ziva pulled away.

"Ziva." Gibbs said, his voice gentle. "Do you know why I was hard on you?"

"Because I almost blew an op." She said. "And put civilians in danger."

Gibbs nodded and said. "When I was new to NCIS, I saw something horrible happen because an Agent decided to break position. Mike Franks was the Agent in charge and him, me, and another agent were following a known murderer. We chased him to an abandoned house. Mike told the other agent to watch the door, him and me went inside.

The other agent got mad because he was told to wait outside, and he left his post and went inside. Mike and me chased the suspect out the door, but the other agent wasn't there. A homeless woman who had been using the house for shelter was though, and he took her hostage. He held a gun to her temple and told us to back off.

The woman panicked and started to struggle, she was shot and killed before we had time to react. An innocent woman was killed. The agent never forgave himself."

"And the same thing could have happened today because of me." Ziva said softly. "Those kids could have been hurt or worse."

"You were punished for it." Gibbs said. "And I know you learned your lesson, even before I strapped your ass. I know you won't do that again." He gently tilted her chin up with his finger, so she was looking at him. "Your slate is wiped clean."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The next morning, Ziva was squirming in her chair. Her butt was still extremely sore, and sitting on it was making it a lot worse.

Earlier, she had made a few trips to the copy machine. Just to relieve the pressure on her tender butt. But after the fifth trip in an hour, Gibbs looked up from his paperwork and said, "Officer David, either you stay in your chair and finish your reports, or you can stay after work and complete them."

Ziva quickly went back to her chair and eased herself down. She knew Tony and Tim knew she had been spanked, but she didn't think they knew why.

Finally, Gibbs went on a coffee run and Ziva stood up again. She didn't care if it made her appear weak. Her butt was sore.

"So." Tony said, "I'm guessing you confessed to Gibbs."

Ziva looked at him in confusion. "How did you know?"

"I am a trained investigator."

"Yes I confessed." She said, glaring at him. then she looked at McGee. "You knew also?"

"Yeah." He said, his voice held sympathy.

"Guess you won't be doing that again." Tony smirked.

"Don't you have paperwork to do?" Ziva asked him.

Tony smiled and opened his desk drawer, pulling out a pillow and tossing it to her. She caught it, and placed it in her chair. "Thank you." Then she glared at him. "Why did you not give this to me earlier?"

"Just making sure you learned your lesson." Tony said, with an innocent smile.

Gibbs' return caused them both to quickly get back to work, but Ziva still sent death glares in Tony's direction.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

THE END


End file.
